joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Outerversal Monkey
Theme Song Summary It's like any other monkey, only it's 1-A because I dunno, it's a monkey. Surely, this is enough reason for me to say it's 1-A at these times. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Outerversal Monkey (Scientifical Name: Outervius Salius Simian - not to be confused with their distant parents the 1-A saiyans) Origin: I just had the idea to do this thing after being shown this pic by a friend (If you're curious about the pic, it's apparently from some debunk from SeththeProgrammer, though I have no idea where, which, how or why it was used) Age: Older than the time transcendent Bananas Classification: Just a Monkey. Powers and Abilities: Likely all that stuff that any 1-A has. Notably Reality Warping (all applications, too many of that to list), anything else you can imagine or list in a profile, but multiplied by me repeating "infinitely x infinitely" for the rest of eternity. Attack Potency: Outerverse level (The mere presence of the outerversal monkey can destroy the Outerverse. Because it's a monkey. What? You mean to tell me destroying the Outerverse isn't a thing? Your pitiful reasoning is nonsensical before the might of this majestic creature. Be thankful it didn't kill you through this very screen yet.), but has the ability to affect even beings like Yog-Sothoth, since stuff like 1-A and High 1-A is actually very easy to warrant across its plane of existence, and any crappy feat or explanation makes that possible depending on the mind (or lack of a properly functioning one) of the person looking at the character. Speed: Irrelevant (Travels across Outerversal substance as it jumps from one Outerversal Banana Tree to another.) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (Lifted Yog-Sothoth, made it slip in a banana peel and die) Striking Strength: Outerversal (Stronger than Bernkastel, since she's just a 1-A cat and I firmly believe a 1-A monkey can beat a 1-A cat by throwing outerversal objects at it before it climbs the outerversal tree to retaliate. Even if the 1-A cat reached the monkey, surely it would jump to another outerversal tree repeating the process until it emerged victorious.) Durability: Outerverse level (Can engage in battle against others of its kind.) Stamina: Likely limitless, but needs to eat outerversal bananas. Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Outerversal Banana Peels Intelligence: Likely has a grade in every science known to man, because why not. It's not like this needs to be demonstrated, proven or anything. That would be silly. Like saying Saitama doesn't oneshot any and everything. Weaknesses: Even more irrational levels of debating, wank and NLF manipulation. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Outerversal Banana Peel:' Just a banana peel, but with the capability to affect 1-As. Surely, if a banana peel makes people slip and fall, a tier so common and easy to achieve like 1-A would be affected as well. - See no Logic, Hear no Logic, Speak no Logic: A technique employed by other creatures who reached 1-A status or higher through wank, NLF and dumb reasoning or fail writting. Powerful mind manipulation that affects reality: Makes the would-be debater look at feats and statements without thinking properly, thus believing them to always be at the highest possible interpretation no matter what, denying all logic. It also makes many FC and OC writers want to exaggerate on powers over and over making huge lists of overly big numbers and writting powerlists that are bigger than the whole wikia while giving even dumber feats (that frequently would not qualify for the tier they are implying) because why not. It's what makes, for example, Saitama one-punch so much stuff he shouldn't be able to or SA's superman be outright limitless. With this in effect, basically any statement can be taken to the highest level, no matter how silly it would look otherwise. Even something like a sole statement of a character being Omnipotent can be taken as justification for, say, Tier 0. The only thing limiting where this stops is the point at which the wank convenience or "OP for no reason", "lookathowPowerfulMUHCharacterIs" tendencies of the debater and/or FC/OC writer are satisfied. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Monkeys